


Class Act

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is babe-riel, Gabriel x reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, the works of b-squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is at school and gets really bored. Gabe does all sorts of pranks to cheer her up and eventually gets her out of class with a cheesy excuse. Life always works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Act

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Gabriel the Archangel trickster. He's my favorite. I hope you enjoy! As always, kudos and comments would be appreciated!

You were sitting in class, bored out of your mind, your pencil tap-tapping on your desk as you stared longingly outside, daydreaming about being free. You jumped slightly when your best friend, the archangel and trickster Gabriel, popped into your line of vision, waggling his eyebrows. You grinned at him, knowing he had a plan of some sort. When he vanished a moment later, you turned to the front of the class, watching to see what would happen.

At first, nothing really changed, but slowly you could see little differences. One girl’s eyes looked like cat’s eyes, a boy’s hair turned bright purple, and another’s skin turned cerulean blue. You giggled as your classmates noticed the changes and began freaking out.

Your teacher finally turned from the board and screeched when she saw the chaos, but a blink later everyone was normal again, as if nothing happened. Your teacher looked a bit shaken up and you had to hold back a chuckle. Served her right, she was more strict than any other teacher and enjoyed piling on the homework, even over holiday breaks.

Just as she started teaching again, her phone rang and she answered with a simple “Hello,” as she sat in her chair. She was quiet for a few seconds as she listened, then tentatively said “Yes? I believe so?” You could only imagine what was being said, and when she started sputtering and yelling furiously, “You devilish kids! How did you get this number? I’m reporting you!” You grinned, knowing Gabriel had no doubt prank called her.

Your teacher slammed the receiver down and you slouched in your seat, pretending to read your book. You sent a quick prayer to Gabe, asking him to just free you from your prison, rather than mess with your teachers and classmates, feeling antsy.  
A few moments passed by and yet again, your teacher tried to continue her lesson. You sighed and took the notes, watching and waiting for something else to go wrong. Still, time passed, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. You let out a disappointed sigh and slumped down even more in your seat.

Suddenly, the school-wide speakers crackled to life and there was a faint murmuring, then Gabe’s voice came through,saying, “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), to the office for dismissal please.” There was a sugary-sweet tone to his voice and you knew he was using his powers to be able to use the system.

With a growing sense of excitement, you grabbed up your books and practically ran from the classroom. You went to your locker briefly, grabbing your bag and the few notebooks you wanted, then went to the main office, trying to keep a straight face as Gabriel came into view.

“Ah (Y/N)! There you are! We’re going home. There’s been a, uh, family emergency.” Gabe said, sending you a sly wink. You put on a concerned face and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go then.” You said softly, trying to seem worried. You flicked your gaze to the secretary and felt proud when she looked at you with pity. Gabriel motioned for you to sign yourself out and you did so quickly, then walked outside, waiting until you were away from prying eyes to sit your bag down and wrap your arms around Gabriel.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, you troublemaker. My teacher was freaking out! It was hilarious to see. For a while there I thought you abandoned me though.” You said softly, pulling away and blushing at how vulnerable you sounded. He put his hand to your cheek and his honey eyes met yours.

“I’d never abandon you (Y/N). I just had to figure out a good way to save you. You’re lucky I didn’t just pop in and grab you. Talk about an uproar.” He said, chuckling. You giggled and reddened, taking a deep breath to calm your fast heartbeat and ignoring the pang of disappointment when Gabriel let his hand drop.

It was no secret that you had a thing for Gabriel. You made it obvious. Even clueless Cas saw how head over heels you were for his brother. With a lack of any reaction from Gabe, however, you eventually learned to cover up your feelings and keep acting as his best friend.

You grabbed your bag and smiled tightly at Gabriel, trying to shake off your wistful thoughts. He frowned and grabbed your hand, transporting you both back to the bunker. You quickly pulled your hand away and took off down the hall to your room, your hands itching to write out everything, your feelings bursting over the wall you had built. 

You shut your door firmly and sat down on your bed, pulling your notebook out and beginning to write out your frustration and longing to be more than friends with Gabriel.

Time always seemed to fly when you were writing, so it was only a mild surprise when there was a knock at your door as Sam announced dinner. You left your notebook and pen where they were and headed out, smiling as you smelled the food.  
After dinner, Gabriel had re-appeared from wherever he had gone, and you did your best to be polite, but you shot down his every attempt to talk to you, feeling emotionally drained. The boys talked you into playing rummy for a bit, and you laughed with them, studiously ignoring Gabriel still.

When the game was over, you slipped out and went straight to your room instead of helping to clean up the game and trash like everyone else, successfully evading everyone’s notice. Or so you thought.

You made it to your room and frowned when you saw a figure on your bed, sitting in the dark. You paused at your doorway, hesitant, then walked in and flicked on your light, trying not to panic when you realized it was Gabriel, and you blushed a deep red when you saw your notebook open in his hands.

“Gabe, w-what are you doing with my notebook? Did you read any of it? Why the hell are you in my room?” You were practically screaming by the end, your fists clenched to keep from smacking the nosy archangel. 

Gabriel looked up at you, his expressive eyes shining with joy, though he was wary as well. “(Y/n), I- Well, yes, I read it, but-” Before he could finish, you let out a yell and lunged towards him, hands outstretched to grab him. 

He grabbed your wrists when you got close enough and held them together between the two of you. You huffed and tried to pull away, tears pricking your eyes as you stared at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

“(Y/N), sugar, look at me. Please” Gabriel asked softly, his warm breath fanning across your face. You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head as tears began to fall. He murmured a curse and let go of your wrists, pulling you into his arms and stroking your hair and back slowly.

“Why are you doing this Gabe? Just let me go. You don’t have to say anything. We can pretend that what I wrote doesn’t exist. I can hide my feelings like I’ve always done.” You murmured into his chest, gripping his shirt loosely in your fists. He pushed you away slightly and put his hand gently on your cheek, causing you to look up at him shyly, blushing when he smiled softly at you.

“(Y/N), what you wrote definitely exists. I don’t want you hiding your feelings anymore. I wish you would’ve said something sooner.” He said slowly, watching your expression carefully.  
You looked up at him with wide eyes full of surprise. “W-what? Do you mean-? Gabriel, do you mean to tell me that I’ve been hiding my damn feelings for nothing? Damnit! You should’ve said something sooner! Jesus.” You frowned at him, glaring slightly. 

Gabriel grinned and grabbed you, pulling you close and crashing his lips to yours. You froze for a few seconds then kissed him back desperately, pouring your repressed feelings into it.

He pulled away and smirked at your dazed expression. “I could’ve done that a lot sooner Cupcake, if you woulda told me.” He teased, and you shoved his shoulder playfully, making him grin.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you onto your bed, shifting so he was over you, and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before he began tickling you. You squealed and thrashed, trying to free yourself, but you were trapped. 

Eventually, you both dissolved into giggles and Gabriel laid down beside you, cuddling and kissing you as you got to know each other in this new light.


End file.
